Lunch Hour
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen and Joanne have lunch at the Life Café. Sex! Yes, another one! MaureenJoanne. It's a little ooc for the character of Joanne. Sorry.


**A/N: I wrote this with no sleep. So hope it didn't stink. Haha.  
**

Joanne had huge news to tell Maureen. It was news that she simply couldn't wait to share with her so a quarter till noon; she called her girlfriend and asked her to meet her at the Life Café for lunch. She usually didn't do much for lunch, always working straight through the lunch hour but today was different, today she needed to see Maureen since earlier in the morning she had gotten a promotion, after what felt years of hard work.

The drama queen had of course been practically asleep when Joanne called so she had to literally bust her ass to get ready. She wasn't going to pass up this chance to meet up with Joanne because she had barely seen her much over the past few days since she had to work. She was amazed that she could get ready so quickly, it normally taking her an hour but today, less then thirty minutes and she had her hair and make up all done to perfection.

The two of them met out front, sharing a small passionate kiss before heading inside, getting one of their tables in the back, both sitting and ordering their drinks before attention spans seemed to focus on one another.

"I've missed you, pookie. Will you actually be home on time tonight?" Maureen questioned, curiously.

Joanne smirked, shrugging. "I'm hoping to be home tonight, nice and early." She replied, leaning to give her a kiss, having gotten used to displaying affection in public. "I've missed you as well." She added once the kiss parted.

Maureen could only smile at those words. "So, what's this big news you have to tell me?" She asked, curiously. "It better be good. You woke me from a really good dream." She stated flashing her an innocent smile, which told the lawyer she had been in it.

"I just wanted to share with you that I got a promotion today." She told her. "I'm now a partner at the firm." She added, smiling, pretty proud of herself.

"Oh pookie! That's great!" She stated, leaning forward to wrap her arms around her lover's neck, planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm so proud of you. I know you've been working for it. Congratulations, my love." She said.

Joanne could only smile. "Thanks, honeybear. The hard work has seemed to pay off, finally. Though it's taken my attention away from you." She said, biting her lip, slight miserable at that.

"Awe, I hate it too but I'm very happy for you." Maureen told her, letting her hand move to her thigh, a naughty idea running through her mind. "How about I show you how much, right now?" She asked, curiously, glad that this table had a tablecloth.

The lawyer raised her brow. "How?" She questioned, curiously. "We're at lunch and in public." She stated, having caught on to her girlfriend's drift that she wanted to do something sexual.

"But…" The lawyer attempted to protest.

"No buts Joanne. Shh. I won't let you get out of this one besides, I kinda want to make my fantasy of taking you in a public place like this real." Maureen stated, smirking.

Joanne looked at her, worry all over her face. "Okay…. but still, we're in public." She pointed out. "It'll be to obvious or something. I don't know." She mumbled, uncomfortable with the idea of someone figuring out that her girlfriend's head was between her legs.

"Just read the menu or even…" She paused, getting up, going over to get the latest copy of the Village Voice. "Keep your attention on this." She said, winking at her before discreetly slipping under the table, uncrossing her lover's legs, thankful the lawyer had chosen to wear a skirt today.

Joanne bit her lip a moment, seeing the waitress coming towards them. She did the classic, drop something trick and leaned down to peer at Maureen. "Wait… what do you want to eat?" She asked, curiously.

"Order me a salad but don't place the order yet." Maureen whispered, flashing her a grin.

She could only swallow hard, sitting up right as she felt her panties being moved aside and Maureen's finger slipping inside her center, causing her to become wet. She tensed slightly, biting her lip. She knew deep down she could have protested this and said no to this but part of her missed the touch and had been deprived of it for the past week.

"What can I get you to eat this afternoon?" The blonde waitress asked, pulling out her note pad.

"Uh, actually…. I'm not ready to order yet." She told the woman, watching as she nodded and turned to walk away, thankful for that cause she had to bit down extra hard on her lips to suppress the moan that wanted to escape her lips when she felt Maureen's tongue wiggling deep inside of her.

Maureen was really enjoying this. It wasn't everyday she got the chance to go down on her girlfriend in public. She ran her tongue opening before starting to move it in and out of Joanne, feeling her become wet at the motion. She let a moan vibrate against her, smiling when she felt her lover's hand on the back of her neck. It only urged her to go faster.

Joanne felt her body convulse as she attempted to focus her attention on the Village Voice but she couldn't exactly focus on anything but what Maureen's tongue was doing. She brought her hand up, biting down on the side of her hand, just to hide the moans and whimpers, doing her best to not make it look so obvious but as Maureen hit her gspot, she almost cried out. She tightened her grip on Maureen's hair, her hips pressing more against her tongue.

The waitress came back, oblivious to just about everything. "Ready now?" She asked, curiously.

Maureen eased up on her thrusting a bit just so Joanne could speak. She smirked, listening to the lawyer's slightly shaky tone, not to mention that she was panting and when she grew quiet, she plunged her tongue in deep to send Joanne over the edge, feeling the lawyer's juices flow freely into her mouth.

The lawyer leaned forward, her forehead resting on her arm, attempting to regain some control over herself, the brunette soon reemerging from underneath the table. She took notice that everyone had his or her attention engaged elsewhere. She took a seat and smirked. "You okay pookie?" Maureen asked, curiously.

Joanne just nodded, slowly sitting up right, her legs crossing underneath the table. "Yeah, I think so." She replied, taking a huge drink of her Diet coke.

"Some lunch hour, huh?" She questioned, smirking, smiling at her girlfriend.

The lawyer just nodded in agreement knowing it was in deed some lunch hour. The most interesting by far.

-Fin.


End file.
